


ghost jellyfish haunting the sea

by comicArtistA



Category: Original Work, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicArtistA/pseuds/comicArtistA
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



I loved the your idea of jellyfish haunting the deep! Some extra drawings in later chapters


	2. Cherry Tree With Bodies Buried Beneath




	3. crying Victor

AU, in which it was Makkachin, not Yuri's puddle, that passed away. (for crying + canon divergence)


End file.
